Naoise
Noish (ノイッシュ Noisshu, Noische in the Super Tactics Book) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Alongside Alec and Arden, he is one of the few knights of Chalphy who accompany Sigurd in his war against Verdane. Personality Noish is a proper and dutiful knight who is experienced and thoughful, in contrast to Alec. He is calm and serious with a strong sense of honor, as noted from his immediate response to Sigurd's attempt to leave for Jungby alone. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |5% |30% |20% |20% |40% |5% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overview As the Abel Archetype of Genealogy of the Holy War, Noish specializes in HP, Strength and Defense. He is one of the more durable mounted units available in the game. Unfortunately, he is likely to wind up being the weakest overall mounted unit available to you in the first generation due to several problems that cripple his offensive capabilities. Noish's biggest flaw is that he lacks the Pursuit skill, which allows a unit to Double Attack if they have more Speed than the enemy unit. This means his uses will generally be limited to weakening enemy units or finishing low HP enemies off, as it will be extremely rare for him to kill an enemy by himself. Despite sporting Critical and Charge, Noish does not really get any advantage from them, since his low Skill and Speed means he only activates them on rare occasions. Since he activates Critical unreliably, it will often just wind up over-killing a weakened enemy unit. On the flip side, sometimes Charge will activate at a very inopportune time and wind up getting Noish killed. Another problem arises in that Noish is locked out of A-level Swords and Spears even after promoting, meaning that he can never wield Silver weaponry. Yet another problem is that Noish is never given any dangerous weapons from his Love options, as he has no official romances and has no conversations to initiate throughout the game. Despite all of those flaws, there are options available to turn Noish into a competent and even dangerous unit, but fixing these flaws comes at the price of weakening some of your other units that could potentially make better use of those items than Noish can. For example, giving Noish the Speed Ring (from a Village), Skill Ring (from a Village), Pursuit Ring (from Arden), or Hero Sword (from Ayra) will help bring him up to speed with your other horse units. Giving him all of those items will make him truly dangerous, and it only comes at the cost of taking items from foot units that struggle to keep up with your main army on most maps anyway. However, as said, giving the rings to other characters may be more useful, the Hero Sword can make ANY unit in the game dangerous, and giving someone like Lex the Pursuit Ring instead may be a better overall use of the items. Father Overview Noish can make an interesting father, as his children have a better chance of utilizing his potentially explosive skills than he does, and he has good Strength, Defense, and HP growths which will make his children pretty durable and strong. He does, however, come with some downsides as well. He has no Holy Blood, and the selection of weapons he can pass on is limited since he cannot obtain A-level Swords or Lances. He lacks Pursuit which is problematic for half of his pairings. Additionally, he has no conversations that increase his love points or conversations that bestow him with any good weapons. That being said, many pairings will see his children turn out pretty strong, but there's never really a case where Noish is the best pick for any given female. Noish is best paired with Ayra or Briggid. Raquesis and Ferry are also decent choices. Sylvia, Adean, and Tailto should be avoided. They are not worth it either because the children will lack Pursuit, inheritable items, they are Magic oriented units, or some mix of all of that. *Ayra: This is probably Noish's best pairing because both of her children will have Pursuit already, and both of her children benefit greatly from Noish's high HP, Strength, and Defense growths while gaining skills that heavily compliment their stats and class. It's advisable to have Ayra give her Hero Sword to Noish so he can pass the weapon on to Ulster while keeping the Silver Blade on Ayra to pass on to Larcei. This will also make Noish a much better unit during his generation. *Briggid: Another solid choice because Faval already begins with Pursuit, and Charge is a great skill for ranged units. Combine that with Critical and the Yewfelle Bow and Faval becomes a terrifying Bow unit. Patty will not benefit as much since she will lack Pursuit until Promotion, but Patty tends to be a weaker unit as a Thief no matter who her father is. She will at least be durable, and after promoting she will make a good fighter. *Raquesis: This choice can be decent, as Noish's stats suit Delmud and he can pass on Swords to him, but having Nanna and Delmud lack Pursuit is really painful and it's recommended that you pass at least one of them a Pursuit Ring if you choose to pair them. *Ferry: Her children will have Pursuit and Fee will do quite well with Noish as her father, but Ced will suffer terrible Magic growth. On the plus side, Ced has good enough base stats that if you throw Noish a Magic Ring that Ced can inherit, he will work out just fine, while Fee can be a monster. Conversations In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Ferry/Raquesis is in love with Noish, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of this conversation. Love Growths *Adean: 0+2 *Ayra: 0+2 *Raquesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Noish is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Noish is a corruption of Naoise, a knight from Irish mythology. Trivia *Apart from his dialogue in the prologue and the conversations he shares with his lovers, Noish has no other unique lines in the game. *In the Oosawa Mitsuki manga, Noish and Alec lead a squad searching for Sandima, who attacks them with the Fenrir spell. Noish is among the victims of this fearsome attack and barely survives it, which greatly disturbs Sigurd. Gallery File:Noish.jpg|Official artwork of Noish from the Super Tactics Book File:FE4FN manga Volume 1 cover.JPG|Noish, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. File:Noish TCG1.jpg|Noish, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Cavalier. File:NoishTCG.jpg|Noish, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cavalier. File:PaladinNoishTCG.jpg|Noish, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. File:B06-014HN.png File:B06-015N.png File:Noish.png|Noish's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Noish Social Knight - Sword.png|Noish's battle sprite as a Cavalier File:Noish as a Paladin.JPG|Noish as a Paladin Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters